Dynamics of growth hormone secretion are studied in patients with pituitary gland dysfunction before and on multiple occasions after therapeutic interventions. The emphasis is primarily on patients with acromegaly or gigantism. The project is now following patients longitudinally. The patients studied as children 15-20 years ago are being assessed annually as adults to evaluate the long term efficacy of the surgical intervention.